La tentación de un asesino
by Ejecahuil Huitziqui
Summary: Un alma torturada que busca saciar ese odio en el camino de la venganza, se encuentra con algo inesperado que no puede olvidar. Kenny x Lector


Es un gusto volverlos a encontrar por aquí, hace tiempo que no visitaba mi cuenta y espero estar más activa en estos días. La historia que hice es parte de un concurso llamado FapFictions que ha hecho la página "Demonios del paraíso" en FB, espero con mucho gusto que sea de su agrado porque es la primera vez que hago una dinámica como esta.

 **Nota de la autora: Esta historia es un one-shot de Kenny x Lector, por lo que es a ti a quién va a encontrarse durante la trama. Usa tu imaginación y disfruta.**

* * *

Una noche aristócrata se presentaba ante sus ojos, llena de muchas contradicciones que para un hombre como él significaba, su origen se remontaba en el apellido que como lapida iba cargando sobre sus hombros, reyes dignos fueron lo que hizo a su familia una de las más conocidas, escuderos y caballeros, leales sirvientes o protectores a muerte por la vida del viejo imperio, traicionados ante la llegada de una nueva monarquía, dejados como pordioseros vagando en los bosques, destituidos de todo título y rebajados a miseria. No era por el dinero o la clase social, era una afrenta contra su honor y reputación que lo hicieron un vengador y asesino de nobles, dichoso de acabar con la vida de todos aquellos hombres y mujeres que se encargaban de pisotear a los inferiores, burlarse de quienes no tenían el poder de levantarse, en ese círculo de humillación que se repetía con los estratos de la gente en ese reino. Él se vengaría por su linaje y los haría pagar del resto.

Asesinaba por deseo, nunca entendió si el monstruo ya existía en el momento de ser concebido o se creó con sus vivencias, ser perseguido fue una de las más importantes, que sangre como la suya prevaleciera era una falta de respeto al legado del rey, desistir de sus deseos por defender al nuevo, ese tirano que acababa con las vidas de muchos a quienes conoció, la violencia que su padre persistió en cada golpe que en frustración libraba, la desdicha de ver a su hermana intentando sobrevivir abriendo las piernas por unas cuantas monedas. La leyenda del "El Destripador" nació en su sistema como una reacción sobrehumana, quién le enseño a vivir y luchar por esa reputación, ganarse ese nombre a base de poder que era su más anhelado deseo, infundía temor y desesperación en los oídos de sus enemigos, mucho más que un apellido enterrado a desaparecer con el legado de los Reiss.

– Es hora… – Una frase que predecía a la locura, en esa peculiar sonrisa adornada de una barba bien definida alrededor de la mandíbula, usaba una vestimenta formal que había guardado de sus ancestros, modernos estilos de vestimenta pero ortodoxas creencias conservadoras, portando ese sombrero negro, una especie de gabardina simulando una capa, dentro de sus pantalones guardaba un porta cuchillos; una especie de vaquero sirviente que se colaba en el castillo – …De la diversión –

Andar por Sina no era la novedad para él, conocía cada rincón pobre y pudiente de ese reinado, el imponente edificio de los Fritz fue una prueba fácil de pasar, la seguridad era pésima en ese momento, estaban más preocupados por la fiesta del heredero Zeke Jaeger quien cumplía su vigésimo octavo cumpleaños, escuchabas a la gente corriendo con bandejas de comida, copas llenas de alcohol, gritos de ovación por el príncipe y futuro rey del reino, risas de ebrios divertidos en su felicidad vacía o absurda de la vida en objetos banales, festividades como esas le producían aburrimiento por el simple hecho de esa falsa felicidad, hipocresía barata, el sexo podría ser un beneficio de paso y la sangre de un noble en sus manos mucho mejor. No estaba al pendiente de los actos de nadie, vagaba como un ente fuera, un simple adorno que se paseaba saludando o envolviéndose en medio del baile, permitiendo que sus ojos de cazador detallaran con dedicación algún indicio de que el príncipe estuviera solo, ni una mujer se acercaba a él aún con los rumores encima de que un amor había atrapado su corazón de inmundicia. A sus pensamientos llegó la loca idea de un asesinato doble.

– _Debo estar muy loco para llevarme al heredero y su amante…_ – Claro ya estaba loco, era un asesino cruel y vil que solo buscaba cumplir con su trabajo en esa extravagante celebración, no dudaba con el alcohol recorriendo su sistema porque era resistente a sus efectos, no hubo ninguna mujer que le sacara de la concentración que prestaba a esa víctima – ¿Ah? – Sin embargo fue ahí donde los ojos destellantes del fuego ardiente le absorbieron, conectándose de alguna forma que jamás creyó posible, un golpe en su pecho se produjo por un latido del corazón, tan fuerte que podrían escucharlo si guardaban silencio, ese poder vibrando de su mirada fue la debilidad y una razón más por la que alguien como él profesaría lealtad; la única y más grande además de la venganza – ¿Quién eres? –

Nunca entendió como llegó a ese lugar ni por qué fue ella la que atrapó su camino en medio de una conversación.

Podría quedar inmerso en esos labios que corrompieron al delirio y le hicieron desear beber más del sabor que en ellos se libera ante un apasionado roce, viajando en sensaciones electrizantes que tocan el rostro y descienden en el cuerpo, logrando que la columna se estremeciera por el movimiento natural de la pelvis, una que sin demora fue aprisionada en ese arrebato involuntario de sus manos, aquellas que deseaban tocar más allá de la ropa sobre sus caderas; el contacto de la entrepierna se logró en un instante. Si el ósculo no hubiera sido suficiente para embriagar ese estado, su gemido terminó por aceptar el contrato implícito, ante el choque de una parte muy sensible con la palpitante de los pantalones libero ese sonido de sus labios, una voz tan natural y fluida que desenvolvía la inocencia pura de una mujer sin dejar la fortaleza de la verdad, entender que las caricias provocaban esa clase de reacciones en su cuerpo solo lo hizo enloquecer.

– ¡Ah!... – Ambos se escondieron en uno de los pasillos olvidados de ese castillo, infringía las leyes y podría jugar su cabeza en esa loca decisión, no iba a detenerse por algo tan débil, no un asesino que ahora estaba confundido de sus emociones y todo lo que conllevaba el rendirse ante su belleza y pensamientos – _Si eres real… Nunca te marches…_ –

Dejó totalmente de pensar con coherencia, sus manos tocaron el cuerpo con el ansia de un animal esperando grabar, lamer y probar la piel con los labios, dejando que esos dedos se deslizaran en una lenta caricia sobre las piernas que el vestido permitía en un regalo, tomando con la contención de la lujuria encendiéndose ante su existencia el cuerpo para levantarlo y poder proclamarle como suya, el calor de su boca emanaba como el de un demonio demente a causa de esa misteriosa mujer. Despegó sus labios de los suyos, vagando por el perfil en una caricia con el rostro, llegando hasta su oído, muy a propósito resbalando los dientes con suavidad sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, dejando que se estremeciera en una oda perfecta de los gemidos a su causa, produciendo en el juego la sensación asfixiante y casi infernal de la tentación; cuando la lengua junto a los labios tocaron sin descaro cada palabra que solo ella pudo escuchar.

– No temas… Serás mía y de nadie más…– En una exigencia que solo reflejó el deseo de un hombre por su cuerpo, por su placer, olvidando lo más importante de esa noche, estaba prendado a sus pocas ideas que los labios de una mujer profesaba contra la injusticia, contra la petulante escena de una fiesta, una admiración ante su inteligencia y mucho más allá que una fuerza ajena gritaba desde que los ojos de ambos se conectaron; ninguno se negó ante la naturaleza de esa situación – Sí… Sólo para mí – La noche pasó de largo, sus risas y música fueron ignoradas en ese eco, donde solo una voz que emanaba de los labios por su satisfacción, el nombre que le fue dado al nacer era proclamado en medio de las embestidas, tan rítmicas y fuertes que incluso dejaron caer el sombrero junto a ese acto de pasión – _Eres mía… Sólo tú comprendes mi locura y desesperación_ –

El sudor dejó estragos sobre la piel de ambos amantes, en esos jadeos que como un animal desprendía de su garganta, entrar en su interior parecía la necesidad más grande, dejar la marca en su cuerpo como testigo de un pacto que no se iba a cumplir. Así fue como el hombre penando en un bosque en medio de la soledad recordaba esa noche donde por primera vez, después de conocer el sexo en su infinita gloria, conoció un sentimiento poderoso y absorbente que no iba a olvidar ni dejar, ella era su único deseo, incluso en esa confesión antes del sexo donde una dama permitió que un asesino confesándose en sus labios la tomara como suya. Esa que era la dichosa mujer misteriosa que había prendado a los ojos de un heredero, la que obligaban a vivir encerrada en un castillo en espera de generar un descendiente, quién se casaría con el nuevo rey de Sina, esa mujer que deseaba ser libre de su condena por nacimiento, a quien la contemplaba desde las ramas de un pino en las orillas del castillo, ambos se miraban desde la distancia en silencio, tan lejos y cerca de tenerse otra vez hasta la próxima fiesta del reino; de ser posible cumpliría con esa muerte que causaba tal pesadilla. En una carta que escribía para ella dejaba esa invitación.

 _Mi lealtad profesara cada mañana por tus labios, tu cuerpo, tu existencia y esas palabras de admiración que causaste en mí. Mi cuerpo no tardará ni un instante en tomarte hasta proclamar mi devoción, tú mi adorada mujer, la tentación de un asesino quién te aúlla desde el bosque. Aún queda sangre que vamos a derramar juntos…_

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. Agradezco el enorme apoyo incondicional que me tienen.**


End file.
